cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
My Dream Wedding
}} "The Department of Ethics is holding an academic conference on wedding ceremonies. The Philosophy Team is tasked with wedding banquet cuisine, while Mencius is tasked with studying the ceremonial attire. Although Mencius has completed the male attire early on, he was stuck on the drafting stage for the female attire part... Unable to call for help from fellow Department of Ethics members and lacking appropriate models, Mencius asked for Confucius's assistance, but was then shot down by Confucius as well. Steeling his resolve, Mencius tried to make a wedding dress sample and sent it to Xunzi..." -Quest Info (unofficially translated from TW) My Dream Wedding is an Ultimate Wizard quest released for the TW Brides event for the Taiwanese version of Crash Fever. The Department of Ethics is holding a conference on wedding ceremonies, and Mencius was tasked with designing attire for the event. He had just finished the male attire, but was struggling with the female attire due to a lack of people to model the outfit. He looks around the Department of Ethics trying to find someone, and runs into Zi Lu and Yan Hui of the Philosophy Team working on preparing food for the conference. Zi Lu tells Yan Hui that tofu and bean sprouts aren't enough, but Yan Hui just tells him that they're delicious. When Mencius arrives, Zi Lu asks him to help resolve the argument, and Mencius just remarks that Yan Hui's choice makes a good appetizer. Yan Hui asks him why he stopped by, and he was wondering if Yan Hui would be willing to model for the wedding dress. Zi Lu remarks that they're busy, so he should ask someone else. He then tells Mencius to be careful who he asks, and that Yan Hui might "drag him to hell" if she did, although that confuses Mencius. Mencius leaves, pondering what to do when Confucius passes by. He asks if Confucius can model for the wedding dress, but she calls him an idiot for doing so. Zi Gong walks up and tells Confucius to go on ahead while he discusses the matter with Mencius. Zi Gong points out to Mencius that he worked closely with the other vice director, Xun Zi, before she stepped down. Mencius starts to protest, but Zi Gong tells him to send the dress sample to Xun Zi. A few days later, he gets a response from Xun Zi. Zi Gong asks if it is good news, but Mencius remarks that she refused. Zi Gong is surprised, and asks if he told Confucius yet. He hands him a letter from Confucius that basically just tells him to go find Xun Zi and ask her again. Zi Gong asks if Xun Zi returned the wedding dress, and Mencius responds that she has yet to do so. Zi Gong gets an idea, and then writes another letter to Xun Zi while telling Mencius to prepare the venue. Meanwhile, Xun Zi receives the letter, and reads that it asks her to return the dress while a new vice director is announced during the wedding conference. Xun Zi laughs to herself, and remarks that she'll put on the dress while she goes to see who the new vice director is. Back at the venue, Zi Gong compliments Mencius' design for the male attire, and Mencius asks if he really thinks Xun Zi is coming, and points out that the conference is starting. Zi Lu suddenly comes in asking what they've done, and Zi Gong asks if Xun Zi has arrived. Zi Lu says that Xun Zi angrily stormed in wearing the dress, and that they need to contact Confucius. Zi Gong tells him not to worry, and tells Mencius that they will help once he's finished. The quest itself follows Xun Zi, and when she reaches the venue the guards ask for her invitation; however, she just remarks that it used to be her place and that she doesn't need an invitation. She manages to get past the guards, and runs into Zi Gong who happily remarks that she came with the dress. Xun Zi asks if he is trying to stop her, Zi Gong replies that he's just there to cheer for the vice director. Zi Gong mentions that Mencius is waiting inside, and gives her something to help her. Xun Zi then runs into Zi Lu, and asks him to get out of her way and asks where Mencius is. She runs into Yan Hui as well. When she finally reaches Mencius, he remarks that she looks beautiful in the dress, and asks her if she would help him. Xun Zi starts to for a moment but then remembers that's not why she came there. Mencius tells her that he wants to talk about the new vice director, but Xun Zi says that he probably already decided and wonders what the point of him asking her was. Mencius stumbles over trying to explain, and then asks what Zi Gong said in the letter. Xun Zi accuses him of trying to pin the blame on Zi Gong instead of admitting what he's done. He then states that, in his mind, Xun Zi is the best vice director, much to her confusion. Confucius arrives, and then mentions that Mencius cared for Xun Zi and her work. She points out that Xun Zi's students could have been relocated, but instead Mencius took over her position for her. Xun Zi then realizes what's being said, and Mencius says that together they make the group complete. He says he's doing this all in the hopes that she comes back. He mentioned that he wanted someone he knew to help him out to model the dress, and she was the first person that popped in his mind. He asks for her forgiveness, and she tells him that he should have just told her sooner. She says that she isn't too heartless to assist with modeling the dress for the conference if nobody else can, but says that Mencius owes her one. She then remarks that her return to the Department of Ethics will have to wait for the time being. Mencius responds by saying he will take care of her students and department while awaiting her return, and then says that it is time to present the dress. Zi Gong then starts the presentation at the conference, as Xun Zi and Mencius hold hands and walk down the aisle to show the designs. Counter Units The Regional Event Festival counter unit to this quest is the Bride version of Xun Zi. Quest Overview Prologue= |-| 2= |-| Ultimate= |-| Epilogue= In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Taiwan Ultimates